parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jam (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Bugs Bunny - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Daffy Duck - Tartarus (Webkinz; 2016) *Lola Bunny - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Swackhammer - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Elmer Fudd - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Yosemite Sam - Nigel (Rio) *Sylvester - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tweety Bird - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Granny - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Foghorn Leghorn - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Porky Pig - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Taz - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *El Toro - Ferdinand *Marvin the Martian - Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Hubie and Bertie - Peri and Entree (Spliced) *Road Runner - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Wile E. Coyote - Mooch (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Pepe Le Pew - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Witch Hazel - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Nerdluck Nawt - Runt (Alpha and Omega series) *Mostar Nawt - Ragear (Sheep and Wolves) *Nerdluck Pound - Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) *Monstar Pound - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) *Nerdluck Bang - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Monstar Bang - Von Talon (Valiant) *Nerdluck Blanko - Ali (The Land Before Time series) *Monstar Blanko - Kron (Dinosaur; 2000) *Nerdluck Bupkus - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Monstar Bupkus - Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Michael Jordan - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bill Murray - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Stan Podolak - Tito (Oliver and Company) *James Jordan (Michael's father) - Papa (An American Tail) *Juanita Jordan (Michael's supportive wife) - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Jeffrey Jordan (Michael's oldest son) - Timmy (The Secret of NIMH) *Marcus Jordan (Michael's youngest son) - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Jasmine Jordan (Michael's daughter) - Teresa (The Secret of NIMH) *Young Michael Jordan - Fievel (An American Tail) *Larry Bird - Junior (Storks) *Jordan Housekeeper - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Golfer - Otis (Barnyard) *Commissioner - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Charles the Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) Scenes: #Fievel's Dream #Opening Credits #Moon Mountain #Good-looking Strikeout #Diminutive Visitors #At Home with the Bernards #The Challenge #Disorder in the Court #Player Revolt #Monstars! #Hole in one... with Help #Vanishing Act #Bernard's New Pals #The Mean Team Visits #A Wannabe RJ the Raccoon #What's the Matter? #Enter Fuli #Bernard's Gear #Unbelievable #Tartarus' Suggestion #He Can Still Play #Dork on the Bench #Starting Lineups #Kinda One-Sided #The Smell of a Spy #Secret Stuff #Whole New Ball Game #Raising the Stakes #Monstar Mash #Tito's In and Out #Our Fight Mouse #The Final Basket #Janja's Space Jam #Wildey Enough? #Making an Entrace #Back in the Game #End Credits/That's All Folks! Movie Used: *Space Jam (1996) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Ferdinand (2017) *Spliced (2009-2010) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *Sheep and Wolves (2016) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-) *Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals (2018) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Valiant (2005) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008) *Dinosaur (2000) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) *Storks (2016) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Bugs Bunny Tartarus in Webkinz 2016.png|Tartarus as Daffy Duck Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Lola Bunny Janja.png|Janja as Swackhammer Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Elmer Fudd Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Yosemite Sam Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871 (1).jpg|Tigger as Sylvester Roo Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo as Tweety Bird Abigail.jpg|Abigail as the Granny Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Foghorn Leghorn Rolly.jpg|Rolly as Porky Pig Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Taz Ferdinand movie character.png|Ferdinand as El Toro Bad Lil' Lightning.png|Lil' Lightning as Marvin the Martian Peri and Entree.png|Peri and Entree as Hubie and Bertie Spot (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Spot as the Road Runner Mooch stand up.jpg|Mooch as Wile E. Coyote Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Pepe Le Pew Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Withc Hazel 158px-Runt.jpg|Runt as Nerdluck Nawt Ragear.jpg|Ragear as Monstar Nawt Hissy.png|Hissy as Nerdluck Pound Ubasti.jpg|Ubasti as Monstar Pound Buster-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-3.52.jpg|Buster as Nerdluck Bang Von Talon.png|Von Talon as Monstar Bang Ali.PNG|Ali as Nerdluck Blanko 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Monstar Blanko Raul Guantecillo.png|Raul Guantecillo as Nerdluck Bupkus The Red Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Monstar Bupkus Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Michael Jordan Jake.png|Jake as Bill Murray Tito.jpg|Tito as Stan Podolak Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Space Jam Movie Spoofs